1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to products useful in personal care formulations, and, particularly, to such products containing a mix of hair styling polymers and a compound or polymer having a carboxylic acid functionality which products possess the desirable physical attributes of toughness and cohesiveness, and a smooth feel, as well as high humidity curl retention, water-solubility and water-resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair styling polymers which feel stiff on hair are rather brittle under a high applied stress; accordingly, these polymers shatter easily when strained appreciably. On the other hand, highly flexible polymers will bend under both high and low stress but they are generally considered by the user to be too soft for desirable hair styling.
In the aforementioned co-pending patent application, polymers are provided which have the desirable attributes of stiffness and flexibility, and have a strong affinity for hair imparting a natural feel for the user, and are also water-soluble and water-resistant. These natural feel polymers can be easily removed from a substrate such as hair or skin, or a textile fiber, by simple washing.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved personal care products containing polymers which exhibit toughness and cohesiveness.
Another object is to provide hair care products made by mixing such polymers with a compound or polymer having a carboxylic acid functionality, which gives a desired property such as excellent high humidity curl retention properties, water solubility and water-resistance.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description thereof.